Jade
by Mimi-Love-4ever
Summary: Written for the We Want Garrett Contest. Twins Favorite Award Winner.


**Hey y'all! Well this is my piece for the _We Want Garrett Contest_ hosted by the lovely Vicki (ohmyitsv) and Shirley (Shirley007) a.k.a. The Evil Twins. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this. **

**Warning: If you are underage don't even bother reading the rest from here. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**WE WANT GARRETT CONTEST**

**Author: **Mimi-Love-4Ever

**Title:**Jade

**Pairing: **Garrett/Kate

**Summary:** One night Garett hears an enticing melody and against his better judgement decides to look for it. Who or what will he find at the end of the song and will it be what he expects?

* * *

**Garrett**

It was all so very still.

Did I want to go forward or was the path I was looking for the way I had just come from? Where had I left to go that hadn't been invaded by the loneliness caused by decades of wandering left? The questions kept pouring in from every direction and despite the fast pace in which my vampire mind could process them, _I_ couldn't. Years and years of knowledge were beginning to take its toll on me and it was a shame my kind didn't sleep. A rest of sorts would really help clear my head from the unusual dark thoughts running around in there. Just when I had enough, I halted my run to a complete stop and growled softly in frustration; the sound reverberating throughout the silent forest. All the thinking I had done left me lost, quite literally. Not even the natural sense of direction I possessed was helping at this moment. Deciding I shouldn't worry about it, I picked a random direction and began walking instead of running like usual.

Humans complained too often about the slowness walking brought them, but to someone of my kind it was enjoyable considering the rapid pace our lifestyle thrust upon us daily. Only in the stillness of this scene did I notice the way the trees danced gently with the swaying wind and how the ever changing leafs waltzed in the air, before resting on the cool earth. Off in the distance a lone wolf howled to the moon above and a baby Owl called to the night. Despite my predatorial presence, everything moved on. I continued forward without stopping, until the cool and collected thoughts I knew returned and left with a new sense of peace.

However the peace was short lived, as the silence I had become accustomed to was disrupted. My whole body tensed in alertness. A soft, sweet melody hummed from somewhere in the forest, drawing me in with its caressing and rhythmic sound. I sniffed the air for any sign of humans or other vampires, but came up with only the fresh smell of rain. Yet I could hear someone or something. Being the curious vampire that I am, I tried pin pointing the direction of the sound and followed it when I did. The tension of the situation disappeared and left me with a renewed sense of a thrill I had never felt before. It was certainly appealing and I craved for more.

I didn't have to look in a mirror to know that my eyes had turned a dangerous onyx color. After a couple of steps, I concluded it wasn't fast and enough and sped off in search of the strange music trickling in from somewhere. I ran this way and that, but it seemed no matter which way I headed towards the melody would elude me, by sounding from another direction. I let out a fair share of low growls and basked in the sensation of the hunt. Whoever this creature was, they were toying with me . . . and I liked it.

A sudden gust of wind awakened my senses and brought the sweet smell of a vampire with it. That should have kept me from going any further, but I was positively lustful for the chase and continued searching. With a more sure direction, I ran as fast as I could and not five minutes later I was forced to stop once again. The strong scent of a vampire was more pronounced in the air around me, it clung to the trees and the earth. There were faint traces of a summer-like and sunflower wisp mixed in, which made my mouth flood with venom unexpectedly. Instead of the quiet facade I so often held, I began to notice the little panting sounds I was making and the way I could feel a fire burning in me, making me feel impossibly hot.

At this rate, the vampire might have already heard or smelled me, but I continued forward nonetheless; too late and unwilling to turn back. As quietly as I could at this moment, I stalked forward and heard the soothful humming return. The music guided me to a place I seemed destine to arrive.

Minute after minute eased slowly in time and soon the trees lessened in thickness, allowing the pale moonlight to shimmer through the spaces. Every couple of feet my skin would get kissed by the light and gave off a faint glow in every which direction. Any other night the reaction would have distracted me, but not tonight. There was an insatiable hunger I had never felt before of an incredible magnitude. I needed this, wanted it, and the mystery of my desire was overwhelming me.

"Stop."

My body froze in place and no longer belonged to me; it was under the command of the melodic voice whispering through the forest. Silence filled in the space once again. I scanned my surroundings, eager to hear more of that wonderful sound. I was under a spell; there was no doubt about that. Not once since I started this chase did I think about stopping and turning back. Now I was just a few feet away.

"Who are you?" The voice asked in a rather quiet growl that set ablaze my skin.

Before I had the ability to answer, or move at all, a stunning blur of green and white came straight at me. Having been a nomad for so long should have prepared me for an attack, but seeing how I only had a fraction of a second to retaliate, I didn't have time to move from where I was standing. I was thrown back to the ground with a surprising amount of force and looked up to find a Goddess holding me down.

Bright, forest green eyes flashed warningly in the near darkness and soft, silky black hair danced with the wind. The moon behind _her_ illuminated her in a halo of white light, which even seemed to envelop _her_ tender glowing skin. As much as _her_ eyes shocked me with their unexpected color, I couldn't help my own eyes as they traveled down her ravishing body. Down they went, and despite the lace and silk hanging off her body in the form of a green dress, I could see everything. From _her_ pink lips to _her_ delicious neck and down the valley between _her_ perfect breasts to _her_ flat stomach. Before I could indulge further, a louder warning growl snapped my attention away. I met emerald eyes again and saw in their reflection the desire in my expression and lust.

The knee she had placed on my chest to keep me from moving pressed harder and knocked the wind right out of me, as if she hadn't already by _her_ mere presence.

"Who. Are. You?" She asked once again. My mind ran amuck trying to decide whether I wanted to push _her_ off and get as far away as I could or push _her_ up against a tree and let my body worship _hers_.

I cleared my throat politely, my mother had taught me manners, and responded with a small nod of my head. "Garrett, ma'am."

It might have been just my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw her green eyes ripple with black specks and a hint of desire. She stopped trying to suffocate me with her knee and unexpectedly flashed me a smile. I laid there staring up at her like an idiot, mesmerized by her mouth. The Goddess in front of me parted her lips slightly and breathed out in a sensual voice.

"Jade."

I wasn't sure which had the bigger reaction, my undead heart or the fire burning in the pit of my stomach. Either way, I knew I was irrevocably changed. I felt it. If she asked me to parade around Volterra in only my bare skin, I would without question. The intensity of the situation had me closing my eyes and savoring the moment. When I opened my eyes again I saw Jade standing a few feet away from me, making me instantly miss her closeness. There was confusion in her expression, but I could still see the desire as well. I stood up cautiously, not wanting to scare her away, and spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," whispered Jade.

"Your eyes," I blurted out. I stood there frozen, afraid I scared her.

She tilted her head to the side slightly and looked up at me from underneath her long eyelashes. The sight of her innocent look nearly sent me stumbling to my knees and made the fire grow. I wanted her. I needed her. A growl escaped my throat and instead of the escape I expected from her, she took one step closer. Her beautiful features changed and I saw the dangerous predator that she was. She was indeed a Goddess. I copied her stance and also took a step forward. Jade smiled and raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

"I. Want. You."

Fuck.

I stood in front of her and crashed my lips to hers in a frenzy of hunger. Jade pressed back with equal fervor and the smell of her need for me wafted in the air around us, surely turning my eyes a new shade of black. My hands roamed everywhere on her body, but still it wasn't enough. I growled again and fulfilled my fantasy of pushing her up against a tree, which groaned protest as I pushed her weight against it. Slowly and reverently, I made my way from her delicious lips to her jaw and up to her ear where I whispered how much I desired her. She panted and scraped her nails down my back slowly.

"I'm going to worship you until the Sun and Moon and Stars become but one constellation of wonders and I'm the talisman you're holding onto," I growled lowly into her ear while running my hand down her back.

"Worship me," Jade breathed out in an almost pleading manner.

My Goddess need not ask.

I nipped gently at her neck, tasting her skin, and continued my path down to the top of her breasts. I slid my hands down her sides and ghosted over her small waist to her hips. I looked up from her breast and captured her eyes in a stare, a stare neither one wanted to break. The intensity of charged emotions hung vibrantly in the air and sensitized every touch. Jade let out an impatient growl and pulled me to her roughly, only to mold our lips together. She sucked on my bottom lip and the taste of her on my tongue drove me crazy. I trailed my hand once again down her side and teased her as I moved my fingers to the place I knew she ached.

As soon as I got too close, I moved away and continued down. When I got to her knee, I wrapped my fingers around and brought her leg up painfully slow. I hitched it around my waist and pressed my hips into her. The wonderful friction it created was both relieving and excruciating. It was nearly my undoing when Jade closed her eyes, lost in the sensation, and let out a breathy moan. The thin dress she was wearing may as well have not been there.

"Love me," she moaned.

I leaned in. "Forever."

Mates.

The intensity surrounding us changed into that of mates. Within me, I felt the urge to protect her from any danger and to love her until the end of time. Should she chose to; she had my heart and soul at her command, to make of them what she wanted. I didn't care, as long as she'd have me. I reveled in fascination, but was quickly distracted by my Goddess aching beneath me and calling for my attention. My body answered her Siren call as I sucked a little harder on the crook of her neck and pressed my hand against her breast. Ever so teasingly, I brushed my thumb across her peak and was rewarded with a deep growl of pleasure that shot straight through me.

"Mine."

I wasn't sure who breathed that out, me or her, but I soon found myself pressed against the ground with Jade pushing me down. I had just one chance to look at her nearly black eyes before she ground herself against me and made me lose focus on anything else. She made an impatient sound and ripped off my shirt, before lowering her succulent lips down to my chest where she lavished my skin with faint kisses and nibbles. What sent me over the edge were her roaming hands as they trailed up my sides, just like I had done to her, and interlocked our fingers. She pushed my arms to either side and restrained me, leaving me at the mercy of her touch.

"My little seductress," I purred.

Jade smiled seductively and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'll be more than your seductress when _I'm_ done with you." Her words sent a thrill so strong inside me, my hips bucked instinctively in an effort to bring some relief. "Just feel, my love."

My eyes rolled to the back of my head at her words and I surrendered myself to her. Not even my natural vampiric instincts were telling me to stop, instead urging me forward. Giving in to another person so completely was foreign to me, yet it felt so right with Jade. I knew I could trust her. At one point, her caresses became too much for my heart and the urge to adore her like the Queen of my sould - who she was - made me switch our positions. I settled her gingerly on the forest ground and the sight of her took my breath away. Her midnight black hair was splayed out around her head like a crown and I could almost see her cheeks flushing with desire.

I took my time to love every part of her, but saving the best for last; her lips. As much as I loved loving her, the man in me was becoming a little impatient; I couldn't hold back forever. Without disturbing the peace we basked in, I ever so gently and slowly removed the lace covering her body from my sight. Her bare breasts spilled out first and I responded like the man I was. I miraculously held off touching her and continued pulling the dress down her figure. I finally discarded the dress after pushing it off her long, slim legs. The only thing still being denied to me was covered, but a quick flick of my wrist took care of that easily. Jade squirmed under my intense observation of her gorgeous glowing body, which made me wonder if she knew how beautiful she truly was. I murmured it to her in sweet, true words.

"Touch me, Garrett," she pleaded. "Please."

"Anything for you, my Goddess."

Of their own free will, my hands cupped one of her breasts and the other ran along the length of her stomach. Jade may have been gasping for breath, but the honor of being able to touch her made me ache to join with her. I practically ripped off the rest of my clothing. Shoes I didn't have to worry about since I rarely used them being a Nomad and all. The mere second or two I couldn't touch her had me feeling lost and that being so, I returned to my caresses. I lowered my mouth to one of her breasts and sucked on her supple skin, marveling at its softness between my lips.

I marveled even more at the expression of pleasure on Jade's face, knowing _I_ was doing that to her. I wanted more. With my knee, I parted her legs and moaned as I saw just how much she wanted me. In the moonlight she glistened like an angel. Deciding I could no longer control myself, I allowed my fingers to glide along her wet folds. I stroked her expertly and grew hotter at the way she moved her hips against my fingers. Her sounds of satisfaction made me tease her one last time before entering her and giving her what she wanted. Jade cried out and pulled me to her lips while begging me to go faster. I increased my speed and as she came, I curled my fingers inside her and watched satisfied as she screamed my name.

When she came back down, I noticed how her eyes had changed color and the predatorial dominance she was exuding off now. She looked like a true vampire; powerful and strong. In the blink of an eye, I was back to where I started. Unlike me, Jade wasted no time teasing me. She wanted more and she was going to have me.

She positioned herself and lowered herself onto me; I had to keep my hands on either side of me to stop myself from pushing her down. This wasn't about me, this was about _her_. Being fully sheathed inside Jade was unlike any sensation I had ever felt. There was warmth and it felt right. We were connected as mates. I was claiming her as mine and she was claiming me as hers. Watching her move above me was the single most erotic and beautiful thing I had ever seen. I committed every small detail to memory and then gave in to the fire threatening to consume me.

"You feel so good," I gasped digging my fingers into the curve of her waist, inadvertently pushing myself deeper inside of her. The sensation pushed us both over the threshold of desire.

"Oh . . ." Jade moaned. "Garrett . . ."

I spilled my love inside her. While still in the state of bliss, I sat up crushing our bodies together and brought us again to the peak. This time, though, a sudden subtle charge of electricity swept throughout my body and had me crying out, not in pain but pleasure. I clung to Jade afraid I'd collapse if I let go and fall into a black oblivion I no longer remembered. A second wave of bliss washed over us nonetheless and swept the last remaining strength we possessed. For being immortal and not being able to tire, this was perhaps the closest I had ever come before. Jade and I stayed wrapped in our embrace for who knows how much longer as we each breathed in the other one. I had her scent, her everything, memorized in my mind, but I didn't have the strength to unwrap my arms from around her just yet.

"I don't want you to let me go," said Jade.

"I won't," I promised her. "I won't."

**

* * *

**

"Garrett?" My lovely Jade called out breaking the peaceful silence between us.

I opened my eyes and was met with the first few rays of sun bursting from behind the heavy rain clouds. A particular ray fell across Jade's green eyes and lit up the love sparkling there. For the rest of the night, I had watched her with adoring eyes and made sweet love to her two more times. From the tree, we had somehow made it all the way to the side of the lake. Of course, I was hardly paying attention to my surroundings.

"Yes, my Goddess?"

"You need a bath," she giggled. I plucked a yellow leaf from her hair and laughed.

"Only if you join me," I said teasingly. Before I could say anything else, she crawled on top of me and kissed me roughly. The affect she had on my body was instantaneous; I needed her again. It was as if she read my thoughts, but decided to play with me. In a flash, she was standing a few feet away and throwing a playful smile my way, almost egging me on. I recognized the expression on her face and sat up taking the challenge, ready to chase after her.

As the wind passed through, it brought me her lustful scent and had me crouching down low. I needed her again and damn if I was going to suppress this aching I felt for the Goddess in front of me. My _mate_. Jade smiled again and took off in the direction of the forest, her green dress whipping right behind her in a cascade of lace. I controlled myself long enough to let a few seconds pass before shooting after her in my hunger-filled state of mind. Had I been human, my chest would have been covered in bloody scratches since I wasn't wearing a shirt, but having skin like granite was very useful in this situation. So was the speed.

"Garrett?" My mate called out in teasing tones. "Find me, my love."

A growl reverberated through the forest and the echo of Jade's light footsteps sounded faintly back to me. Traces of her natural scent tantalized me every which way I turned and it wasn't long before I saw her black locks ahead of me. Just when I had a perfect shot of wrapping my arms around her, she swerved off to the right and made me stumble right down to the ground. I was on my feet in a flash and running after her again. The thrill I had felt yesterday was descending over me and this time I knew the identity of the mystery, but I was after my mate now. Jade wasn't giving in to me that easily and I loved it.

"Love," I called out stopping briefly. "Where are you, my little seductress?" Near silent giggling could be heard from somewhere to the left, which quickly changed and started coming in from the right. She was playing a very good game. I would win this battle, but she will win the war. "Come to me, Jade."

"Catch me first."

I swirled around swiftly as her voice passed so close to my ear. Tiny electrical shots ran down my spine and headed straight to the growing fire I thought I'd extinguished not to long ago. Insatiable we were and to think, we would always feel this way. I'd take that any day rather then feeling, being, alone like I used to be.

"I will catch you and when I do I'm going to wrap you in my embrace so you can never leave," I said. "I will rip that pretty little dress off your beautiful body and show you just how much I _need_ you."

A small faint whimper was the only thing I heard. I smiled triumphantly and continued.

"I'll have you against a tree again and hold your arms above you as I bury myself in your warm folds. Your moans of pleasure as you come will be the only song being sung." Another whimper echoed. "Slow and sweet, that I'll save for last to show you just how grateful I am for having you. _Rough_ and _hard_ is the way I'll go until _both_ of us have only the other to keep from falling.

The next thing I knew, a familiar scent assaulted my senses and was pinning me to the ground. I couldn't even move. Her soft hands were suddenly trailing down my stomach and slid underneath my pants. I was completely at her mercy now, and she knew how to make me crazy. One glorious hand gripped my hard member and teased me in slow strokes.

"Jade," I moaned.

"Shh," Jade touched my lips with her other hand. "Don't take this away from me. Give _me_ the pleasure of making you moan my name."

"Fuck," I growled. "Jade."

"That's right, baby," Jade whispered in my ear. "Let me please you . . . it makes me hot."

I started to feel the electrical charges Jade seemed to exude off, which did nothing for my control. "I'm so close, love."

"And now?" she asked mysteriously.

Just as I was about to slip into my climax, her hand disappeared and I was left hanging. I lifted my lust-clouded eyes and managed to catch a blur of green running away. How the hell was I supposed to chase after her in this _condition_? I couldn't move and I'm sure if I did, a lot of pain would accompany it. I was torn between finishing the job myself and waiting for her to come back. The decision was made for me, however, as the sound of angry shouts blasted through the trees. Unfamiliar vampire scents perforated the air and I was instantly on my feet. It hurt, but if Jade was in trouble I had to get over it. I proceeded with caution and managed to pick up on the other different scents, as they mixed in with Jade's.

"Let me go, you don't understand!" Jade shouted.

"We can't leave you here with _him_, sister," a woman responded. "I'm sorry. I can't take the chance of losing you too."

"No, wait," Jade pleaded. "I have to give him an explanation."

"I'm sorry."

At the first sound of struggling, I ran to the spot I had heard the shouting coming from. One last sign of struggle was heard, before I broke through the line of trees and came upon an empty lakeside. No one was in sight. The echo of persistant silence slammed into me, sinking me to my knees, and I stared straight ahead suddenly devoid of any strength I previously possessed. My heart burst through my chest and made me cry out in sorrow. She was gone. I no longer _felt_ her anywhere near me, not her presence or her scent. Nothing. The ache grew into pain and made me curl up in the hopes it would lessen, but I knew it wouldn't. She was gone.

And I was alone once again.

* * *

It might have been days or weeks or even months later, I wasn't sure of the time. How can you be when the only good thing, the only thing worth living for, was gone and your heart laid shattered in pieces? I wanted nothing more to do with the cruel world, which had let my Goddess slip away from me . . . or rather, be taken away. I searched the whole forest in hopes of picking up her scent, or the scent of the others, but I came up empty. I don't know which one scared me more, that I couldn't find her or that this might have been some sort of fucked up fantasy day dream. Perhaps I was going insane after being alone for so long and being a Nomad didn't help the situation. Part of me did want to give up and curl on the ground where at least I would be in peace to grieve over the loss of my mate. What kind of bastard would I be, though? There was no reason for me to doubt this.

The wondrous feeling of being inside Jade as I made love to her was no day dream. The sounds she made as I touched her and teased her were not a figment of my imagination. Nor where the words of devotion we uttered with love surrounding us. It was real. It had to be. I growled in frustration, my thoughts were turning against me. I couldn't take it anymore. I just can't! After too many unaccounted minutes, I sprung from my spot on the muddy ground and shot off in a westward direction. For the sake of my sanity, I hoped at the end of this flight I would find what I was looking for.

_Faster_. _Faster_. _Faster_.

Everything else around me was forgotten and speeding by so quickly I barely had time to think of it, but the faster I pushed forward the more I became lost. Desperation gripped at my heart and almost had me tumbling to my knees in agony. I kept going, though; there was no looking back now. A prayer or two even left my lips to a God I'm not sure I believed in. The internal ramblings of my mind distracted me enough that when I came to, the green had turned into pure white. Around me was a numb state of frozen time; just like me. I hadn't even stopped for more than a minute and as it turned out, new vampire scents carried with the wind. My vampire instincts had me crouching down low on the ground and growling fiercely in the direction I smelled the new vampires.

"Its okay, Garrett," a high, soprano voice spoke calmly. "I know who you're looking for."

Out of the trees, a pixie-like beauty emerged followed by a blonde guy with a series of bite marks peeking out from under his shirt. At a glance, both were a pair of contradictions, yet somehow they looked perfectly matched. The sparks in their eyes, so similar to the ones I saw in Jade's eyes, told me they were mates. Not to mention the fact that they both reeked of the other. Trusting this alone, I came out of my defensive crouch, but remained alert as they were still strangers. The guy glanced warily at me and stepped closer to his mate, ready to fight in case I proved to be dangerous.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice," the pixie-like girl sang. "This is Jasper, my mate. I had a vision of you passing through."

"Wait," I frowned. "You had a _vision_?"

"That's my ability, silly," Alice giggled. "Besides, I had a vision of you looking for your mate and knew I had to help you."

Reflex made me growl out. "I don't need help."

Jasper stepped in front of Alice and growled lowly in warning. I was hit with a strange wave of fear that left me with no choice but to move back cautiously. The pixie smacked him on the arm lightly and stepped around him despite his warnings.

"Oh hush, Jazz," she said. "It's been weeks and he needs her. What would you do if I was taken away from you?"

Her mate flinched in obvious pain. "I would search till the end of the Earth to find you."

"Exactly," Alice nodded then turned to me. "Your mate is in Alaska, Garrett. A couple of hours away in the direction you're already going in. You'll know when you start to get close."

"Why?" I asked.

"Both of you deserve happiness after all this time being lost in the world," answered Alice simply.

Her words left me speechless and thinking as well. I nodded to her in thanks and ran off in the direction I had been already going. Hope began to creep back into my heart and in doing so, so did my pain. What would happen when I found Jade again? Would she want me? More and more doubts swirled in my head that I had no choice but to give in to some of them. I was fighting so hard with myself that I almost missed the jump in my undead heart as I passed a boundary line. It was a little faint at first and then grew until I couldn't mistake it for anything else. Jade.

I had found her.

My Goddess.

My mate.

My love.

I felt her near me. My body was reacting to her sweet smell. I ran the last couple of miles like a mad man, eager to have Jade in my arms again. I halted in my tracks, however, when I headed into a meadow of sorts. Everything was telling me Jade was here, everything but my eyes. My eyes were deceiving me. They were not seeing the beautiful midnight locks or the brilliant green eyes I grew accustomed to. No, instead I took in the sight of strands of light gold shining with what little there was of the sun and liquid topaz eyes. There was no green dress, only a white summer dress. Something was telling me Jade was this beautiful woman standing in front of me, yet I couldn't see it. I took a step closer and called out uncertainly.

"Jade?"

"Garrett?" It was her voice as well. There was no denying it, it was indeed her. "How did you find me?"

"Tell me why I shouldn't be turning around and disappearing through those trees, Jade?"

I was hurt because she lied to me. She wasn't the woman she told me she was and if she lied, what else did she play against me? I had to know.

"Garrett," she whispered sadly. "Jade is my fake identity around humans. My sister and I have lived here for long that we sometimes are in need of disguises. You surprised me. I never meant to lie to you, but what else could I do? Would you have trusted me as easily?"

"I would have," I replied. "You're my mate."

"And you are mines," she nodded taking a step closer. "My real name is Kate Denali."

"Why did they take you?"

"My sisters are very protective and thought you were going to hurt me," Kate answered. "They didn't mean any harm and I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

"I thought the worst," I whispered.

"I know, my love," she whispered back.

"How are your eyes golden?" I asked curiously.

She chuckled. "We're vegetarian vampires and only drink from the blood of animals. We cherish human life."

None of it mattered, I concluded.

"Teach me."

"I will," smiled Kate.

"I thought I lost you, Kate," I confessed. "My heart fucking dropped from my chest at the thought."

"Shh," she pressed her fingers against my lips. "We're together again."

I placed a gossamer kiss on her fingers and brought our lips together. Like a puzzle piece, we fit perfectly. We both moaned at the sensation it brought, all the longing. Kate jumped from the ground and wrapped her legs around my hips, bringing her heat deliciously close. I lost control over myself and pushed her against the first tree nearby.

"Ohh," Kate moaned, and then panted. "This is familiar."

"The only thing familiar will be hard and slow thrusts making you come," I whispered in her ear. "I love you Kate, please never leave again."

"I won't, I won't," she promised. "I love you too, Garret."

I ripped the panties shielding her from me and shed off my pants. With one quick movement, I buried myself in her and at the angel she was, I went deeper. Kate untangled her hands from my hair and dug her nails behind her into the tree trunk. She grounded herself and pushed back against me with equal fervor. At the pace we were going, both of us would climax quickly. I had almost lost her and hell if I was gonna waste anything. I slowed my thrusts a bit and palmed her breast through her sundress just the way she liked it.

The other one, I sucked gently with my mouth and teased her. It wasn't until I smelled the change in her scent that I switched my speed and played my beautiful Goddess like an instrument. Pump after pump, her sounds of pleasure echoed through the trees until a shot of energy passed through me and I had to hold on to Kate as I reached my orgasm and spilled inside her. Must have been two minutes before I came down from my high and took notice of the trembling coming from both of us. I lowered us to the ground carefully, still connected to her, and kissed her softly.

"I missed you so much," I sighed into her hair.

"You know," Kate giggled in response. "I never did finish being your little seductress."

"You leave me without energy, baby," I panted.

"About that," she bit her lip.

"Yes?"

"Did I mention my little ability?" I shook my head. "I can create electric shocks through my body."

I grinned like a fool. "Makes sense."

"You didn't think that was all you, now did you?" she laughed.

"Way to make me feel like a man," I told her.

"I'll have to fix that then," Kate growled in my ear. "Perhaps I'll turn into Jade and make you scream my name."

"I'm cool with that," I nodded eagerly.

"Only if you promise to turn me back into Kate," she said. "Your Goddess. Your mate."

"Always."

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**Lemme know and don't forget to read the other awesome stories written for this contest. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


End file.
